Naruto Nara
by Brother who befriends
Summary: This is the story if Naruto is a Nara. No kyuubi, no insane stamina, no Uzumaki bloodline and all that other crap. However incredible intelligence in exchange for all that. Will post a chapter for every 10 reviews.


**This story is not going to be about to be about Naruto being adopted by the Nara clan. This story of Naruto is he is a full blooded Nara but he does not have the Kyuubi. Nope the only thing different about him than the other Nara is that he is ambitious. I mean the Nara are so smart, the only problem is they are so fucking lazy. This Narutro is also very dark, manipulative and soon to be god- like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really get this. I mean I am not Kishimoto so it is pretty obvious that I don't own this story. Also this is fanfiction but whatever. I am not the author of Naruto. I am the author of a better story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto Nara is born**

Today was an happy day for the Nara Clan, the Clan head Shikaku had his first child. When the child was born the entire clan was so happy. Especially the baby's mother Yoshino. Shikaku and Yoshino gave the child a name, it is Naruto.

***3 years later***

Naruto was by no means your average Nara. Unlike other the average Nara, Naruto was very eager, and wish to learn everything, however your average always think it is troublesome. So what does a little eagerness can change? A lot! You see when Naruto learn how to walk and speak he immediatedly begged his father to teach in his clan tecqniques. At first Shikaku refused but Naruto kept on begging for 2 days ( most Nara would find it too troublesome in 3 hours).

Finally Shikaku just gave up and taught Naruto the "Shadow Possesion Jutsu" and just hoped that Naruto would be satisfy and leave him alone until he is a genin and needed more help.

***1 day later***

Shikaku is having a bad morning. He is now being annoyed by his son for more jutsu. His son mastered the jutsu and is being bothered for more justus. Shikaku resisted but soon gave up and promise to teach his son more clan jutsu.

However right now they decide to walk in the park. Well Naruto did, so he went by himself. As he play with the swing. there were a bunch of bullies that decided to scare somebody and Naruto was there.

"Hey there shrimp," said bully 1, "get out of the park or I will beat you up."

Naruto just ignored them, knowing it is not wise to anger them. However ignoring them made them even angrier and they attacked him. Naruto tried to fight back but they were bigger and stronger than him. He might be from a shinobi clan but the Nara weren't exactly known for having excellent physiques so he were beaten.

After the fight his wounds was tended but his anger rose. When he demanded vengance, his clans just lazily told him to calm down and forget about it. That night he may be angry but he was also curious. His clan was one of the ninja clans of the mightiest village yet they are so pathetic. As he began to delve upon the topic he thought on what he knew.

The Nara Clan is the most brilliant clan as everybody there are genuis, but why are there so few powerful Nara? They learn everything faster than most of the so called prodigies. They should be the number 1 clan with this much talent. Even if they do't have as much chakra. It could be earned through hard training. So Why? Then a thought came to him when he saw another Nara.

That man was sleeping, in the middle of the day! Then he climb up a tree and saw his entire clan. There were so few people. Then he finally know why his clan was so pathetic.

His clan is the smallest among the entire Konoha and also lack motivation. Due to being the smallest clan it lacked political power. However weak motivation was the worse part. It made the physically weak and give them weak numbers due to weak sex drive.

With them being weak physically they rely on their teamates and their wits. That is why Ino-Shika-Cho was created anyways. However Naruto refuses to rely on anybody. So he decided to break all Nara traditon and become more powerful.

He will not just become powerful enough to match a Jonin, or the Hokage but become a god.

From then on he worked all the way to learn the his clans justus and in three weeks he mastered all clans justu that required genin level chakra to use and have chakra equal to a seasoned Genin in record time. Everyone was shocked that a three year old mastered all the clan jutsu.

After that he decided to pay the bullies a little visit.

_Flashback_

_"Hey!" said Naruto_

_"What do you want shrimp" said a bully_

_"Revenge" was Naruto's simple reply before using his justu to beat them up_

_After that he decided to bring them to a forest before torturing them by cutting off their balls then put some salt in their wounds. Then he made them eat their own testicle._

_Torture department_

_"We've got another one." said Anko and Ibiki as their sadtistic side sensed another sadist._

_Flashback ends._

However despite being Genin level he still had to go to the academy. He still remembered what his family said to him.

_Flashback_

_"Why father, why must I join the acadamy !?" shouted an angry Naruto_

_"What do you mean? You do want to become a ninja right?" lazily answered Shikaku_

_"You know what I mean, I am already genin level, I don't need to go to the academy." said Naruto_

_Then out of no where Yoshino grabbed a frting pan and smacked Naruto. Then yelled, " You might be a genuis but you are still a three year old and needs to learn the basics and wait! I don't want my son dying earlier then me!"_

_"But I'm ready," said Naruto ," if I don't get experience then I won't be strong enough."_

_"Being a three year old you still have limitations. You should at least wait a few more years." responded Shikaku _

_"Okay father! I will stay back and learn the basics, but I want Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and finally Medic- Nin chakra control exercises in exchange for going to the academy." said Naruto knowing that he will have perfect charkra control at the end of the academy_

_"Oh no mister, you could die of chakra depletion from trying these training!" said Yoshino_

_"Fine, Naruto." said Shikaku giving Naruto the scrolls._

_"What!? Didn't you hear what I said!?" said Yoshino_

_"Don't worry mom! I am not suicidal enough to kill myself from training." said Naruto before leaaving after he got the scrolls to work on it._

_Flashback ends _

Naruto smiled to himself. He finally mastered tree walking exercise due to having just Genin level chakra, his incredible talent and super he proceed to go home and having a good night sleep. he will show the

Konoha Shinobi Academy brace yourself for Naruto Nara!

Please make sure to review


End file.
